


Risky na Kanojo

by RiskyDustyLove



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Based on the Lyrics of Risky na Kanojo, F/M, Grinding, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Lust at First Sight, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyDustyLove/pseuds/RiskyDustyLove
Summary: Inspired by Ryuunosuke's solo song "Risky na Kanojo", Ryuu meets an enchanting woman and spends a dangerous night with her.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Risky na Kanojo

Ryuunosuke walked off stage with his group mates, chest still heaving from the thrill of performing in front of thousands of their adoring fans. A stagehand gives out towels and chilled water bottles to the three of them. Her eyes and his met as she placed the bottle in his glistening palm. With a shining smile and a bead of sweat slipping down the musculature of his neck, Ryuu thanked her. She quickly bowed then began backing away with her eyes still locked on him. As he wiped his face down and began sipping his water, he couldn’t help but stare back. Something about her...called out to him, called out to something deep within his being. She was first to look away as a coworker began talking to her about the next set, yet he continued to watch her, almost missing Gaku telling him to head to the greenroom. 

As thanks for making TRIGGER’s performance go so smoothly, Yaotome Productions invited the staff of the venue to a relaxed after party at a nearby restaurant. Ryuunosuke loved these types of outings, the more the merrier when it came to celebrating. But this time, there was something else he was hoping for. Ever since he locked eyes with that woman, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He prayed that she would attend, just so he could have more time with her. Was that selfish of him, to practically ignore Gaku and Tenn as he looked out for her arrival? He honestly didn’t care, he always put TRIGGER first in his life…just this once he would let his emotions and lust rule his decisions.

Finally, there she was. No longer in the shapeless venue-branded t-shirt and cargo pants, she was in a lacy sleeveless top with a low neckline and a tight pair of skinny jeans. Shoving aside every rule about idols not dating or having suggestively close relationships with women, Ryuunosuke made his way to the door where she was hanging up her coat. He might be on his way to make a horrible decision, but the three drinks he had already had were giving him boldness. 

“Welcome!” he said gladly, his eyes flitting about awkwardly, trying not to stare directly at her cleavage. When her eyes met his, his entire body burned. Was this desire?

“Oh, Tsunashi-san, hello,” she bowed, when she stood up her cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink.

“There’s an open seat next to me, unless you’re...with someone?”

“No, there’s nobody,” she smiled playfully, a hint of mischief dancing across her face.

“Great—ehe, I-I mean—come with me.” He guided her over and pulled out the empty chair next to his. They sat down, and Ryuu quickly got pulled into conversation with Gaku and Tenn. The entire time he was still glancing to his side, catching her staring at him. 

The more alcohol they seemed to drink, the more the two of them exchanged looks and even conversation. She would laugh and touch his shoulder any time he said something funny, and every time she did, Ryuu felt a buzz of electricity course through him. Another time, after she had placed her hand on his shoulder, she slid her hand down his side, resting her hand on his thigh. The look on her face was practically begging for more contact than that.

She suddenly got up, and began walking away. “I’m...going to the restroom,” she told him with a beckoning look over her shoulder.

He almost tripped as he tried to jump out of his chair. “I should go too.”

“Ryuu,” Gaku said in a warning tone.

“That seems a bit dangerous, don’t you think?” Tenn added with a judgmental stare.

“I‘ll be right back.” Ryuu ignored their warnings.

One after the other, the two reached the lowly-lit hallway where the bathrooms were. They lingered a moment until they were sure nobody was around. 

“What is your name?” He hadn’t even gotten a chance to learn it yet.

“Kei,” she said quietly, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

As Kei leaned back against the wall, Ryuunosuke impulsively bent down and pressed his lips into hers sloppily. While he held the back of her neck in his hands, she gripped his jean jacket collar with one hand and groped him with the other. He was hard; she giggled mischievously as he groaned softly.

Once he came up for air and carefully pushed her hand away, he whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry, this is too risky, not here.”

With a mournful scowl, Kei began trying to walk away.

“Wait, come back over here!” He quickly hooked his fingers onto hers and pulled her back over. “Please don’t make such a sad face! What do you want me to do?” At the yearning expression he saw on her face, his face flushed. “You want the same thing as me...I know this is dangerous but...I’ll meet you out front after a few minutes.” 

He let her hand go as she nodded then began heading for her coat. Ryuu left after a last goodbye to his group mates with an excuse that he didn’t want to overdo it before his commercial shoot in the early afternoon tomorrow.

The taxi ride was filled with a suffocating tension that was enough to sober Ryuu. The two were dying to put their hands on each other. But to do so would jeopardize Ryuu’s image if their driver recognized him. Kei fidgeted with her hands between her thighs, trying to hold back. He sat quietly, glancing from her to the road, hoping they got green lights the entire way. 

Finally they arrived at Ryuu’s apartment, and he couldn’t unlock the door fast enough. He ushered her inside and locked the door behind them. They both tore off their jackets and threw them onto the coffee table, then looked at one another, almost unsure what to do now that they were alone. First one to move was Ryuu. He went to his home stereo system and began playing a CD. As sensual instrumental music began to softly chime out from around the room, Kei looked at him curiously.

“A-ah, this was from a commercial shoot I had to do, and they gave me the music to get used to the setting. Guess it came in handy…”

Finding a boldness he usually didn’t have in his private life, Ryuu walked back to her and grasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips. While looking down into her eyes he softly kissed her fingertips, then traveled up her hand and arm, suckling tenderly every couple inches along the way. As he reached the crook of her elbow and sucked on and nibbled at the tender, soft skin, she was squirming and her face was burning. The feeling of Ryuu’s lips leaving small marks of his love was stimulating both of their desires for each other.

“I want you…” Ryuu whispered lustfully. “I want you to touch me, too.” He guided her hand downwards, towards his crotch.

As Kei almost too eagerly grabbed at his dick through his jeans, Ryuu couldn’t hold back a deep, guttural groan. He swayed his hips forward to press himself further into her hand. She grabbed at him and massaged up and down along his bulging pants, staring him seductively in the eyes.

Ryuu put a hand around the back of her head and leaned his head in. “I know it might not be pretty, but...I want to do unseemly things with you. I-I love you already—”

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” Kei threw her arms up and linked them around Ryuu’s neck and wrapped a leg around his. As he finally kissed her with even more voracity than their first kiss in the restaurant, Kei pulled his body closer and ground against him. Ryuu’s hands were wandering all along her curves and around her back, giving her shudders of excitement.

Kei pulled herself away and hooked her fingers on two of Ryuu’s belt loops and began leading him towards the couch. She gave him short, teasing kisses as she led him, causing him to pout and willingly follow. Once they got close enough, she pushed him down forcefully onto the couch. She leaned forward, her cleavage at perfect eye level for Ryuu to see a lacy blue bra holding up her supple breasts. His already flushed cheeks reddened as he felt her hand trace the side of his jaw and lips. He kissed at her fingertips and tried to pull her into his lap by her waist. She resisted and shook her head, then dropped her hand from his face and dragged it down his chest and stomach, stopping once she got to his belt. Biting her lower lip and looking him in the eyes, she removed his belt. 

He tried to caress her face, but she shook her head again. “You said you wanted me to touch you, but your hands are too busy.”

She snapped the belt in her hands as she smiled coyly. Briskly she snatched Ryuu’s hands and secured them together by the wrists with his belt. The injured look on his face only made her tingle with excitement as she pushed Ryuu’s legs apart with her foot before dropping to her knees between them. She glanced up to make sure he was watching before she undid his button and zipper. He sighed out in relief at the freedom, but her hands soon found the full extent of his length in his boxers and began massaging. Ryuu was squirming and groaning as she pulled his dick and balls out through the hole of his underwear and pulled the skin down, fully exposing his tip.

“Stop squirming.”

“Wait,” Ryuu tried to shakily interject as Kei was fondling his sack and about to lick the tip of his cock. “I-it’s dirty…”

Kei ignored him and instead tightened her grip on his balls and trailed the tip of her tongue from the base of his dick to the tip. Ryuu, gasping out, held his bound hands to his chest and dug his nails into his palms. She smirked and then did it again, this time using more of her tongue’s surface. With a soft moan Ryuu tried to squirm again. Using her free hand she forcefully smacked his mostly-erect cock, making him throw his head back with a yelp and making his hips twitch. 

“I never said you could move.” Kei tightened her hold, making the skin of his sack redden as blood pooled to that area. After licking him twice more, she gently traced her fingertips along a vein that was now exposed on the surface of his dick. “Shhhh,” she purred as Ryuu whimpered and tried to resist squirming again. “If you’re good I’ll push you past your limits. Should I keep teasing, or give you a little reward now?”

Ryuu couldn’t answer right away, he was trying to keep from roiling his hips as she kept glancing her fingertips along his dick. “No more teasing…please...”

Chuckling smoothly, Kei traced a fingernail up his length and swirled around the slit where Ryuu’s precum was bubbling out. “You’re going to have to be more convincing than that. Plead for a reward. And say my name when you do.” She dragged her moistened finger up and down his cock as she waited.

“Kei...please…” Ryuu asked softly, his face red and beads of sweat upon his forehead.

She hummed doubtfully. “Not good enough.” She pulled down on his sack and rolled his balls between her fingers.

“Ngyahh, please!” Ryuu bit at his fingers as he panted out. “Please give me a reward, Kei.”

“That’s more like it,” she cooed as she released his balls. She got up into his misty-eyed face and pushed his hands away from his mouth. “Open,” she commanded, and as he obeyed, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored around. Her hand floated back down and began firmly yet slowly tugging up and down on his cock. He groaned into her mouth as she giggled deviously. “It feels good, right?” she pulled away just enough to ask before kissing and biting at his lower lip. Not able to resist, Ryuu bucked his hips up once while she lingered in pumping her hand up and down his head. “You’re almost there, aren’t you?” she whispered in his left ear. “You want to release that pressure, don’t you? Not…” she abruptly stood up and let him go, “yet.”

Ryuu whimpered, “Kei…” His chest was heaving as his eyes welled up. “I want to feel you…”

That pathetically desirous look in his eyes aroused Kei enough that she no longer had patience to tease him. She released Ryuu’s hands from his belt and fell forwards into his lap, pulling him towards her by grabbing his shirt. They kissed while Ryuu greedily explored her body, running his hands under her shirt and up her sides while she pushed her hips up and down along his dick. As Ryuu began to pant and get close to the edge, he buried his face into Kei’s neck and left his mark. Soon Kei stopped moving and peeled herself away.

“Come back!” Ryuu grabbed at her hand, but Kei dodged while she stood up and stepped away.

“Come get me,” Kei ordered as she played around with her bottom lip with her finger.

Ryuu got up, tucking himself back in his underwear, and tried to kick off his pants as quickly as he could to go after her. She ran around the other side of the coffee table with a mischievous snicker. The thrill of having to chase her awakened another side in Ryuu as he felt his blood coursing through his body and his impatience rise. He charged around the table and ran after her. He quickly caught up to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, whisking her off the ground. Despite her squealing order to be released, a laugh grumbled out of Ryuu and tickled her ear. He carried her up the stairs to the second half of his apartment and brought her to his bedroom. As he carried her, he pushed away her hair and laid kisses upon the nape of her neck, making her squirm even more.

“It’s my turn to play,” Ryuu’s voice had taken on a more domineering, sadistic tone that sent pricks of arousal down Kei’s spine. He tossed her onto the bed and commanded, “Undress too,” as he began pulling apart the buttons of his shirt. He stared down at her with glassy, hungry eyes, like a leopard ready to make an attack. While Kei wriggled out of her tight jeans, Ryuu flung his shirt to the floor and put a knee on the bed. He took in the sight of her pulling off her shirt and unclasping her bra. All that was left was her panties. She made a show of slowly slipping them off while he tossed his boxers to the floor with his shirt. 

Ryuu dove forwards onto the bed, forcing Kei to fall backward onto his pillows with a yelp. He was on all fours above her, staring at her seductively. He ran a hand through her hair and moved it out of her face. She looked aroused and excited, but as she stared into his eyes, her expression fell and she blinked back tears. “What’s wrong? W-was I too rough? I was just copying what I did in a dra—“

Kei shook her head. “All of this...has to end tomorrow, doesn’t it?”

Reassuringly he placed his hand on the side of her face and thumbed her cheek. “...If you fix your gaze on just the two of us, you’ll forget everything, like you’re seeing the world for the first time...as just you and me. Don’t think about tomorrow. So, let’s start.”

“Alright…” Kei answered expectantly while staring up at him. 

Frozen in time, the two took in the moment and let their eyes speak for them. In unison, they reach for each other’s faces and unite lips messily, drinking in the taste of the other’s mouth. Kei pulled her hips up to Ryuu’s, his dick rubbing against her stomach. Both sighed in pleasure as they ended the kiss and Kei settled down on the bed. Ryuu grabbed both of her breasts, filling his hands well and making him smirk. He massaged and pulled at her nipples until she whined. He then began moving down her body, trailing kisses down her midline. As he got nearly between her thighs, Kei opened her legs and wrapped them around his back, forcing his face closer to her.

“Ehh, it’s glistening...so erotic…” he murmured as he used a hand to stretch her labia to see where she was already dripping with desire.

“That’s rich coming from one of the hottest guys in the country,” Kei teased while rubbing her foot up and down his back. Her snark was returned with a moist, strong lick from her perineum to her clitoris. “Nnnhhh!” She shrunk into the bed and dug her heels into Ryuu’s unaffected back.

With a mischievous chuckle, Ryuu did it again. Kei began squirming her hips, making him push her thighs apart and down to keep her still. 

“Like I told you,” he said between licks, “it’s my turn to play. I’ll play with this cute little pink nub first…” He lightly licked her clitoris, wiggling his tongue up and down on it with the slightest pressure. Her whimpers egged him on to use more pressure until her back was arching, then he stopped suddenly. “This place seems to be excited too…” Ryuu used his index and middle finger to hold her folds open as he gazed at her pulsating entrance. He licked up the fluids that were leaking out with a pleased hum. His tongue danced around her hole and entered it, pushing in and out slowly while she continued squirming and squealing. “The more I lick, the more stuff comes out...I wonder what the inside feels like…”

Taking his index and middle fingers of his right hand, Ryuu swirled around the opening of her vagina before pushing into her. He laughed as she loudly moaned and her hips rose off the bed. He wiggled his fingers around and explored her cavern, until he discovered a rough spot that made her walls flinch. With an amused raise of his brows, he teased her spot until she tightened strongly, to which he responded with quickly pulling out. 

“Ehh, it reacted so much to that! And the look on your face…” Ryuu gazed at her sweated, red face as she dug her fingers into a section of her own hair trying to hold on to something. “...I think I brought you too close to the edge. I’ll be more careful, this time.” 

With his last words and an almost devilish smile, Ryuu slowly inserted his fingers within Kei once again. She reacted with digging her heels into his back and pulling her hips up. Taking advantage, he caught hold of her clitoris with his lips and began suckling on it. He slowly pulled his fingers in and out, making sure he dragged his fingertips along her most sensitive spot.

“Ahh! Ryuu, don’t stop, please! ” Kei keened and grabbed onto the corners of the pillow. 

With a muffled grunt, he lifted his head and paused again. “Stop?”

Kei whined and tried to grab his hair to push him back down.

Ryuu grunted with satisfaction as he wrestled to keep her still and went back to his actions, moving faster and sucking more thirstily. Even when she let out a stuttered wail and her entire body quaked as she climbed into ecstasy, he didn’t let up. With a smacking of his lips, he pulled off her clitoris to speak, “That’s a good girl...you’re so beautiful like this…Eh, you’re looking tired, maybe I should let off now.” 

Gradually he slowed his fingers down until he pulled them out. Kei’s body loosened finally, and she dropped away her legs from his body. She was still panting heavily and quivering as he sat up and licked his fingers clean. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, brushing the sweat from her face with the side of his hand.

“I hope that wasn’t too much...here, let’s rest a minute.” Ryuu pulled her up into sitting against his chest while he leaned against the pillows. 

Kei melted against him while she tried to calm down. Her body still felt incredibly warm, and she still felt a lingering tingle from within where Ryuu’s fingers had just been. As they sat for a quiet moment, Ryuu held the side of her arm and ran his hand up and down it. She rubbed his thigh in return, only to be met with him picking up a piece of her hair and kissing it. Leaning forward and glancing back at him with a questioning look, Kei saw adoration and lust still etched in his expression. He took the opportunity to kiss the nape of her neck and slid his hand up her arm and onto her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. She squirmed and ran her foot up his shin.

Ryuu continued laying kisses on her neck and shoulders while Kei hummed each time his lips came in contact with her skin. “Kei...I know this is a dangerous love...and that it might not last...but I can't stop this feeling of desire.” He bit the nape of her neck once, making her gasp. Next he turned her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. “Are you...ready to go all the way?”

Kei smiled up at him, a glint of excitement returning to her eyes. “I have _been_ ready.” With that, she grasped his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss, biting his lower lip before pulling away and allowing him to move.

After grinning at her response, Ryuu got off the bed and hunted down his wallet, returning with a small foil packet. Kei prepared herself for what would be coming next by lying down and fondling her own breast to keep herself stimulated. She watched as he tore the packaging open with his teeth and took the condom out. With a moan between tightly closed lips, Ryuu held his throbbing dick still and began rolling the condom over his tip. Once it was snugly on, he approached the bed then climbed over her. Finally they were ready to lay bare all their dark feelings for each other.

Kei spoke in a loud whisper, “Give it all to me, Ryuu...I want you inside…”

Ryuu entangled his fingers of his right hand in hers and bit at her collarbone. He looked up at her earnestly and replied, “I’m serious in everything I do, so...I’m sorry if you aren’t ready for what happens.”

Feeling a presence pushing at her entrance, Kei gasped and gripped the corners of the pillow in anticipation. Ryuu held her hips up to get a better angle. His girth stretched her entrance as he forced his way in, making her squeal in a mixture of pain and pleasure. While he thrust the entirety of his length in her, a growling moan rumbled from Ryuu’s chest. 

“Nghh, you’re so perfect, Kei...it already feels...so amazing—aah!” Ryuu slid out and in from head to hilt. 

“Haaah! D-Don’t h-hold back!” Kei begged while pulsing her hips in sync with his rhythm.

Ryuu flipped switches and became insatiable. Waiting so long for his own orgasm had him craving every space of her. Every time he pulled out made him crash into her all the more vehemently. Every thrust of her hips in time to his drove him deeper within, reaching new territory. As his momentum gained, Kei’s walls were tensing and twitching in reaction to his invasion, making her moan and gasp.

The pressure mounted within Ryuu, but he wasn’t quite ready to release his load. He needed a better angle to drive in deeper. With reluctance, he stopped but kept himself well within her.

“Kei...can you...roll over? Just move your leg this way...that’s a good girl.” 

He helped her bring her left leg around to his other side so that she could go on all fours. To give him an even better angle, Kei dropped to her elbows and raised her ass as high as possible. This new position gave both of them new sensations, better than before. Ryuu grabbed her ass in both of his firm hands when he commenced rutting into her. Both of their minds reeled from their pleasure. Ryuu couldn’t get enough of her inviting, warm walls, and Kei felt fuller than ever with his pulsing member within her.

“It’s—oh god—I’m gonna cum—soon, Kei, you will—too, won’t y—haah!”

“Don’t stop!” Kei’s words came out stilted as she began rocking her body against his rhythm. “I’m—I’m—C-cum—Haaah!”

Kei’s near-screams and Ryuu’s staccato grunts blended together amidst the sounds of their bodies colliding into each other. Ryuu’s tension spilled over, making his thrusting go erratic and causing him to grab at her ass even tighter. He continued thrusting as much as he could as his load spilled out. Kei’s walls tightened soon after, and she dropped her head into the mattress and squealed out her adrenaline. The feeling was too much for Ryuu’s now overly-sensitive dick, making him exclaim out and shudder. Once he was through his ride of ecstasy, Ryuu’s member shrunk as he dropped his pace and slowly pulled out. 

Ryuu’s hands shook as he carefully removed the condom and cleaned himself off with a tissue. Kei breathlessly rolled over and collapsed, her eyes half-lidded. He turned down the sheets on one half of the bed and pulled them out from under her. Draping the sheets over her exhausted form, Ryuu rejoined her on the bed, crawling under as well.

“What an unforgettable night…” Ryuu sighed, his own fatigue setting in. Noticing Kei was already nearly dozing off, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his bare body. “Kei…?”

“Mm?” she lazily responded without opening her tired eyes.

“Hey, let me hold you until morning arrives, please?” his voice had returned to its gentle softness of their first meeting.

Kei’s lids fluttered open and she stared into his amber irises, now bathed with contented love. She smiled warmly and turned her back to him, allowing him to wrap his body around hers. With his lower arm under her neck and the other holding the back of her hand poised over her stomach, Ryuu exhaled extensively in satisfaction. He took in the scent of her hair and nestled the side of his face into the side of her head. As the two rested and their breathing deepened, they drifted off to sleep. 

The first thing Ryuu heard in the morning was not his usual blaring alarm clock, but rather the good sound of his shower running in the next room. Ryuu stretched out and groaned as he felt soreness settling in his stiff muscles. Bringing his arms back in and rolling his wrists, he noticed a couple bruises, probably from his belt Kei had tied him with last night.

“Kei…” her name left his lips as he recalled it in addition to all the things they had done yesterday.

Not long after, Kei walked into the bedroom, fully dressed in her outfit from yesterday, drying her hair out with a towel. “Good morning,” she smiled somewhat awkwardly as she noticed him staring and blushing.

“Morning...Kei, I—last night—”

“Won’t be able to happen again, I know,” her voice sounded resigned. “It was just a...a fun one time fling… you’re serious about your idol career—”

“Kei,” Ryuu interrupted her, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed, his sheet still clinging around his hips. He grasped her hand and pulled her to sit with him. “I can’t help that I’m only serious about that, there’s a lot riding on TRIGGER’s success.” He looked her in the eyes and sighed painfully. “Yet this seems unfair, doesn’t it? Saying goodbye before this love has been fulfilled…”

“...I should really get going…” Kei pulled her hand out of his and stood up. She gazed at his practically bare body then looked into his silently pleading face. Biting the inside of her cheek, she went to his nightstand and grabbed the pen and paper that were there.

While she scrolled something down, Ryuu took the time to retrieve a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer and hurriedly put them on. Kei set the notepad back on the dresser and turned to him, alarmed to find him standing not far behind her. 

“Th-there’s my number, just in case. I-I really should go…” Kei’s voice trailed off as she avoided his face.

“Thanks, for everything, Kei...” Ryuu put a hand on her upper arm and used the other to direct her chin up to face him. “Can we kiss one last time before we say goodbye...please?” 

Kei nodded in reply before he wrapped his arms around her back and brought her near to his body. He brought his head down to hers and met her lips, putting all of his feelings for her into their final kiss. She had placed her arms around his back too, squeezing onto his bare skin, trying to imprint the feeling into her memory. When they both pulled away with a sigh, they looked into each other’s eyes wistfully.

“Goodbye, Ryuu…” Kei hoarsely spoke first, letting her arms drop to her sides. 

“Goodbye, Kei…” He let her go and let her start walking away. 

Ryuu followed her quietly to the front door, opening it for her and watching her leave. Kei turned around and waved a hand before hurrying off to avoid being seen. He shut his front door and slumped against it, staring up at the ceiling.

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, have a read of the English translation of the lyrics:
> 
> Replace my alarm clock with  
> The good sound of a shower  
> I remember your name from the things we did yesterday  
> "What is your name?  
> Come over here, don't make such a sad-looking face  
> What do you want? The same thing?  
> Start! All right! Don't stop the music!"  
> Touch Touch Touch If you fix your gaze on  
> Catch Catch Catch Just the two of us  
> Touch Touch Touch You will forget everything  
> Sing with a newborn appearance  
> I know I know I know That this is a  
> I know I know I know Dangerous love  
> I know I know I know But I can't stop  
> I know I know I know This feeling of desire  
> On your lips, on your fingertips is where I want to place a mark of our love for each other  
> It may not be pretty but I love you, so I don't mind  
> Hey, let me hold you until morning arrives
> 
> I can't help that  
> I'm only serious  
> Yet this seems unfair, doesn't it... I'm at a loss  
> Touch Touch Touch Be greedy  
> Catch Catch Catch This feeling  
> Touch Touch Touch I want to tell you  
> That I want you to touch me tonight  
> Why not Why not Why not This dangerous love  
> Why not Why not Why not Has not been fulfilled  
> Why not Why not Why not Just spread out  
> Why not Why not Why not These dark feelings  
> On that hair, on the nape of your neck, feel the mark of my love  
> Show me the "you" that only belongs to me  
> Now, let's kiss before we say goodbye  
> "What is your name?  
> Come over here, don't make such a sad-looking face  
> What do you want? The same thing?  
> Start! All right! Don't stop the music!"  
> Why not Why not Why not This dangerous love  
> Why not Why not Why not Has not been fulfilled  
> I know I know I know That this is a  
> I know I know I know Dangerous love  
> I know I know I know But I can't stop  
> I know I know I know This feeling of desire  
> On your lips, on your fingertips is where I want to place a mark of our love for each other  
> It may not be pretty but I love you, so I don't mind  
> Hey, let me hold you until morning arrives
> 
> (Retrieved from https://idolish7.fandom.com/wiki/Risky_na_Kanojo)


End file.
